


The Reluctant King

by One Of Many (One_Of_Many)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Of_Many/pseuds/One%20Of%20Many
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time had come to claim his birthright - but was he worthy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reluctant King

"Get up my Son."

A small voice sliced through the silence the familiar tone stirring something deep inside.

"Get up your work is not yet done."

Darkness surrounded him, a coldness so intense it permeated every fiber of his body.

"You are needed."

He tried to move. Pain. An intense fire flooded his senses invading every muscle causing a silent scream.

"Fili!"

His brain snapped into action, through the grey clouds of mist he saw a familiar figure and in his mind reached out towards him.

"Da! I have missed you so much!" 

"Not yet Son."

The blonde haired figure began to fade.

"You must wake up your Brother needs you we will meet again when the time requires it."

"Da!"

Fili's eyes snapped open clouded and unfocused he willed them to blink, the darkness slowly dissipating and shifting into a vast expanse of grey white sky.

Kili.

Fingers on his right hand tentatively twitched the sudden surge of pain blocked out Kili needed him he had a duty he had to get up.

Claw like digits scraped against bare rock bloodying fingers and ripping out nails as he dragged his body into an upright position every scintilla of strength depleted by the act. Breathless he stared up at the ensuing rock face, monolithic in his current state the winds icy winds whipping around, him such a bleak barren place nothing to see but..

A slight movement caught his eye something dark dancing in the wind something that looked like..hair.

Kili!

Adrenaline surged through him the sight filling him with renewed vigour.  
Da had been right his Brother needed him and even if it meant the extinction of his own life in the process he would do it a thousand times over.

"I'm coming!"

The first two words he had uttered aloud left him as a rasped whisper quickly taken up by the wind and carried skyward to his brother in the form of a muted promise.


End file.
